


I Don't Do That Tongue Thing

by HungrySquirtle



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Absolute Clusterfuck That Involved Immense Amounts of Alcohol, F/M, I'm Afraid I've Opened Pandora's Box, humanoid dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungrySquirtle/pseuds/HungrySquirtle
Summary: After her first day of training, Mulan realizes who has been truly supportive of her all along.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Mushu (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I Don't Do That Tongue Thing

Mulan stirs awake after long slumber, her muscles aching in pain after her first day at the training camp. The smell of bacon and eggs wafts into her nose. She rises to find her guardian dragon, Mushu, hunched over a frying pan over a makeshift fire right outside of her tent.

"Finally awake?" Mushu asked turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"I guess. I feel like my arms are about to fall off though. How long was I out?" Mulan replied.

"About 12 hours"

"Really? I can't remember the last time I slept that well"

"I'd say"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh just that you say some things in your sleep", Mushu replied with a cheeky grin.

Mulan felt blood rush to her face. "…What did I say?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out", said Mushu as he turned back to finishing breakfast. "Anyways, here you go. Need a big breakfast to keep your strength up."

Mulan reluctantly accepted the plate and began to eat. The food was delicious, and Mulan knew deep down that she was thankful for all of his help.

"Oh by the way", Mushu called from behind her, "I don't do that tongue thing"

Mulan gave him a puzzled look, then suddenly her eyes grew wide and let out a gasp as her dream from last night came back to her.

Mushu bursts out laughing. "You should see the look on your face!"

Mulan dives forward to catch him

"Hey! Watch the tail, I know how much you like it" Mushu said with a wink.

Mulans face turned a darker shade of red than ever before, as flashbacks of her dream played through her mind.

"It… It was just a dream" Mulan frantically exclaimed.

"Ah yes, but what is more honest than one's subconscious?" Mushu responded with a smile

Flustered, Mulan dropped him and covered her face.

"Oh come on now, you're gonna let a little bit of light teasing bring you down? Soldiers don't cry!"

Having grown up around people who always brought her down, such words of encouragement were very rare, and Mulan didn't know how to handle it. She moved her hands away from her face, grabbed Mushu and held him close to her.

"So did you really come here to help me?" whispers Mulan unsurely.

"Yeah, your ancestors sent me to help you. You know that," Mushu replies

Mulan laughs in anticipation. "How did you introduce yourself again? The powerful, the indestructible, and the what?" Mulan asks, already knowing the answer.

"The pleasurable." Mushu finishes with a grin.

Mulan can't help but blush, knowing that was the response she secretly wanted. "Fuck me, daddy."

Mushu, startled, quickly recovers with a mischievous smile. "I'll do that tongue thing, just this once."

Mulan blushed, and slowly leaned back, spreading her legs slightly as Mushu slithered down. Mulan moans as his tongue moves all over her, after a few minutes of this, Mushu whispers "mind if I slither in?"

Mulan silently nods to give permission, as Mushu quickly wriggles his way inside her. Mulan yells out in pleasure as he fits all the way inside.

When Mushu and Mulan met, he had come in a travel size. Now that Mushu, the pleasurable, began to grow to his true form. Mushu began to expand inside Mulan, making her groan and become very wet.

"It's too much," Mulan says in breathless moans.

He wiggled out, while muttering 'wiggle, wiggle, wiggle.'

"You wanted to experience the true 'Mushu The Pleasurable'?" He said before he began growing in size. Mulan gasped in amazement as this tall humanoid dragon stood before her with a fully erect, scaly cock.

"Lets go smash some honeybuns" whispered Mushu, as he lifted her body and plunged his swollen member inside the depths of her ass. Mulan wasn't sure which feeling was more intense, the pain or the pleasure.

"Let me hear you say 'AHHH!'" said Mushu.

"Ahh!" replied Mulan in a semi delirious state.

"Close enough!" shouted Mushu before he continued to plunge deeper and deeper into her burning hole, until the pleasure overtook both of them. Mulan's body began to quake with pleasure as she erupted. Fire surged through her body as she extended her limbs and her toes curled up before she collapsed.

Mushu reverted to his normal size in a puff of smoke and looked at her with a grin "You are one lucky bug"


End file.
